


Jumping off the Deep End

by morrezela



Series: Superhero 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Amnesia, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amnesiac Jensen accepts a Fourth of July date from his favorite customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping off the Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn’t real. The people mentioned belong to themselves. I am receiving no remuneration from this.
> 
> Warnings: Amnesiac!Jensen?
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This is the fill for the “V” word on my alphabet fic meme. The word was “vision.” It is a sequel to Falling from the Sky. While you don’t have to read that story first, it will give you a better view of the world that the story is set in.
> 
> Also, my interpretation of “vision” ended up pretty loose. I had this “arsty” concept of Jensen “seeing” things like fireworks and… I may have gone off the mark with the word.
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

Picnics should not cause panic. For a guy who doesn’t know much about anything, Jensen can say this with certainty. His doctors think that his aversion to dining out in the open might be caused by some of his latent memories trying to sneak back in through the mess of grey matter that the “Danser Initiative” made of his brain. All Jensen can say is that he is glad that charitable donations and the government are paying for his health care. If he was the one forking over his hard earned money for that stupid of a diagnosis, he’d be pissed.

No shit he has issues about being out in the open in a goddamned park. His brain might not remember much, but Jensen knows from reader the news that Danser was taken out by the waterfront. There is a gigantic park down by the waterfront. Jensen was injured and nearly killed because of the concussive blasts used to take down Danser. Leaps of logic are not needed to draw the correlation between Jensen the park and his injury.

But, whatever, Mr. Cutie Pie asked Jensen to go on a picnic with him to watch the Fourth of July fireworks in said ginormous park. There is no way that Jensen is going to let a little bit of unremembered fear keep him from going out with somebody that damned cute.

He can’t be certain, but Jensen is reasonably sure that he’d have broken and arm and a leg to go out with somebody so good looking and earnest before Jensen’s ‘incident.’ Men like Jared don’t exist. There are hot guys and nice guys, but a genuine mix of the two doesn’t come along all that often. Good looks are taken for granted by the men that have them. The men who don’t develop nice personalities to compensate for the bone structure that nature didn’t gift them with.

Jared thinks Jensen’s theory about that is hilarious which just goes to prove how nice of a person he is. He is so worth conquering a little irrational fear over. Jensen might have a raging case of amnesia complete with sporadic headaches from his head injuries, but he knows that people of Jared’s caliber don’t come looking for dates from hospital rejects in hippie run coffee shops. It violates the laws of society or something.

Sure Jensen is good looking enough. Now that his hair has grown back in, it hides the nasty mess of scars that crisscross over his skull. The doctors say that his broken bones mended exceptionally well, and his pretty, pretty face only had a few cuts and a hairline fracture in his frontal bone. His mug is still a pretty one even if his dainty skin is prone to sunburn.

But hotness doesn’t exactly overcome social prejudice. People love amnesia stories once the sufferer has overcome his or her impediment. They don’t much care for facing the day in and day out trials and tribulations of healing and trying to make ends meet. They’ll donate a little money here or there, but pity tastes sour on Jensen’s tongue even when he knows he needs it.

Jared doesn’t pity him. If anything, Jared has a terminal case of the hornies toward Jensen. Some might think that is a bad thing, but Jared isn’t trying to bribe or cajole Jensen into having sex with him except for with the normal people tactic of dating. In point of fact, Jared has been adorably slow about everything in their relationship.

Which, yeah, their relationship has mostly consisted of Jared haunting the coffee shop that Jensen works at, but that is okay. Relationship sites say that a good majority of affairs of the heart start at work because that is where you spend a lot of your time. Not that Jensen has researched it or anything. Just… he has amnesia, okay? He doesn’t have memories about how to have a boyfriend or have sex with that boyfriend or be a good boyfriend in return.

Not that Jared is his boyfriend because they haven’t had that discussion yet. There has to be positive, adult conversation about that sort of thing before an official relationship status can be claimed. Miss Construed said so on her blog. The pathetic mess that is Jensen’s pride still prickles at the knowledge that he is taking love instruction from a blogger with a pun name. But Jensen figures his pride can go screw itself because his body also wants to get screwed.

Theoretically, Jensen shouldn’t be so hell bent on getting Jared in the sack. He might have a significant other out there pining for his return. He might be a monk or something. The doctors say that his body was in too good of condition to be homeless when he was brought into the emergency room. All signs point to Jensen having a life somewhere out there, but nobody has come looking for him.

There are a lot of reasons for that. Maybe Jensen is an antisocial bastard. Maybe he was on vacation in the city and his friends and relatives don’t know where to look. Maybe he was on a business trip or on a relationship break or somebody wanted to kill him and used the Danser fight to try to take him out.

The point is that Jensen doesn’t know. He might never remember what is in his past, or he might find out about it from a second hand source. What he does know is that he really, really likes Jared. And Jared likes him. And Jared wants to take him on a picnic to watch fireworks, so Jensen’s phobia can just go curl up in a corner and die.

There are two jugs of liquid in the tiny apartment refrigerator that Jensen’s financial assistance provides for him. Iced tea and iced coffee are maybe not the most exciting things for a twilight date, but the medications that Jensen are on strictly forbid him from tasting alcohol. It is just as well that he can’t remember how ‘good’ a cold beer tastes because he can’t have one. Nor can he have that traditional picnic wine.

Lemonade would be okay, but Jensen gets too tired in the evenings. It is part brain injury, part medications again. Sugar is good for fighting that off, but caffeine is better. Jensen wants to be awake for their night out. He doubts they’ll have sex, but making out under the stars with really loud fireworks going off overhead is romantic enough for him. Even though this is their first official date, he thinks they’ve known each other long enough to achieve at least first base. God, he hopes so. His dick was not injured at all in the ‘incident’ and has been getting more and more insistent lately.

Needless to say, Jared hasn’t been the only one shooting out naughty looks.

Then again, Jared is far more of a gentleman than Jensen is. His dirty glances have a nice, kind edge to them. He sneaks his peeks in reflections and at appropriate moments when he thinks others aren’t looking. Jensen just plain ogles Jared’s ass every time the man turns around. If anybody ever appears like they’re about to say anything, Jensen gives them the ‘head patient’ look. It never fails to make them avert their pitying eyes.

And yeah, Jensen might hate himself a little for using their pity against him. But they never listened to him asking to be treated like one of the ‘normals,’ so why should he cut them slack? He didn’t ask to be different, and if they insist on treating him that way, he is going to take advantage of it instead of cower.

Thinking about his overly sympathetic coworkers and customers puts Jensen in a bit of a foul mood, so he goes to check on his two drink jugs again. It isn’t like they’ll have changed much, but they have to be perfect. It was a hard battle convincing Jared that Jensen had to bring something on their date. Jared had wanted to do everything himself, and Jensen had felt the need to assert his independence. He has no doubt that Jared only meant the best by his offer, but at the same time, Jensen has a responsibility to set the tone of their relationship.

Equality is what Jensen is looking for. He doesn’t know how he knows it, can’t remember why it is so important to him. But he can feel in his bones that he wants things to be equal between him and Jared. There are built in inequities due to their situations. He can’t change those, and Jensen accepts that. But he can’t be Jared’s kept man either. The notion claws at something in the back of Jensen’s pathetic brain, and it doesn’t stop until Jensen asserts himself.

Which, yeah, Jensen doesn’t need to pay a doctor to tell him that he has some ‘buried’ issues there. Obviously he does. He can’t remember his entire life before he woke up in that hospital, but his old relationship baggage is still hounding him.

So Jensen insisted on bringing the drinks. Working in a coffee shop means that he gets a discount on certain items, and the owners let him take the glass jugs for free. He thinks that they’re just excited that Jared is getting Jensen to leave the safe, confined walls of a building because it’ll be good for Jensen’s psyche. That or they’re happy that the two of them aren’t just going to cave in and go at it in one of the cozy booths the coffee shop has. That would be unsanitary to say the least, and health code violations are expensive.

Jensen also chose to bring the drinks because he didn’t want to see the look on Jared’s face if the man brought them beer or something else alcoholic. That would have been a scenario begging for awkward silence, and Jensen isn’t into that sort of scene.

A knock at the door announces Jared’s arrival. Jensen might live on the fourth floor of his apartment complex, but he is on assistance. They don’t exactly have good security. The look on Jared’s face when Jensen opens the door says he noticed.

“There was a guy smoking outside who let me in,” Jared says with a frown. “I’m not even sure he lives here.”

“He probably doesn’t,” Jensen agrees. The apartments are ‘secure,’ but the push key combination is one-two-three-four.

Before Jared can start off on his commentary about how Jensen deserves better, Jensen starts to haul the drink jugs out of his refrigerator. “I just need to put the ice in them,” he explains, “didn’t want to put in too early and have it melt. Watery iced coffee is disgusting.”

“I hope you like watermelon,” Jared blurts out awkwardly.

“You know people who don’t?” Jensen asks as Jared insists on being Mr. Chivalrous and taking one of the jugs from Jensen’s grasp to carry it for him.

“I know all kinds of people,” Jared responds. His voice seems to be saying something that the rest of him isn’t with that comment, but Jensen doesn’t bother himself with trying to figure it out. Jared says things sometimes that seem to mean something more. It can be annoying, but it helps to know that Jared isn’t perfect.

“So we’re going to the park?” Jensen forces his tone to be light as he wedges his jug of iced coffee into the space Jared indicates behind the passenger seat of his car.

“Kind of?” Jared offers. “I might have lied about that because your boss was listening, and she scares me.”

Jensen freezes with one leg inside Jared’s car and the other on the pavement. His whole body feels on alert and suspicious like it is about to just take off. It is freaking weird. Jensen doesn’t even know where he would run to or why he thinks Jared is going to all of a sudden morph on him.

“Dude, I’m not a serial killer, I swear,” Jared uneasily laughs as he notices Jensen’s distress. “I’m just saying that you didn’t exactly seem thrilled with the park. Which, you know, makes sense. I just figured that the hour long car trip to the other side of the lake might make Tracy defensive. You know she doesn’t like you taking long trips away from this neck of the woods. We can go to the park if you want.”

Part of Jensen relaxes at Jared’s words. A very large portion relaxes. Jensen didn’t realize just how much hate he had for the park. And Tracy has been extremely paranoid about Jensen’s travels. He can’t deny that it irks him sometimes. She constantly has an eye out for him, and gets a distinct frown on her face when he travels out of a two mile radius around the shop. The other side of the lake is decidedly farther away than two miles.

Still, Jared doesn’t need to get by with the abrupt change in plans without a little resistance. “You could’ve told me,” Jensen remarks as he climbs into the car.

“I… kind of made the decision on the way over? I mean, I thought about it before, but Tracy was all evil eyeing me, and I really wanted to take you out. But I don’t think she realizes how much you hate the park, and I was worried she’d talk you out of it. And if you really want the truth, my ex is in town and wanted to hookup. And I told him ‘no’ right? So then he’s asking who the new guy is because I always say ‘yes’ because I always think that this time he won’t be a cheating douchebag, and…”

“Jared, enough,” Jensen orders. “I thought I had issues,” he mumbles to himself.

“Hey!” Jared protests, though it sounds like he agrees with Jensen’s offhand remark way more than he should for a direct insult on his character.

“So you’re basically a little spineless,” Jensen summarizes.

“No!”

The denial brings a smile to Jensen’s lips. “You were scared of Tracy messing up your date. You were scared of bringing it up to me. You were scared of your freaky ex stalking us down at the park,” he lists off his points, ticking each one on a finger as he goes.

“Yeah, okay. Maybe,” Jared sulks. “Still want to go out with me?”

“Yes,” Jensen answers immediately, “and yes to the other side of the lake too. I fucking hate that park.”

Jared nods but doesn’t put start the car. “You should know that you’ll probably be alone with me. I’m kind of renting the shoreline from a friend. I mean, there’ll be boats on the lake and stuff, and probably neighbors. But we’ll kind of be alone.”

“Do you woo all of your dates like this? Because you’re not doing it right if you are. I have amnesia, and I know better,” Jensen tells him as he reaches over and turns the key in the ignition to start the car.

“I just don’t want to mislead you more than I already have,” Jared says even as he puts the car in drive and pulls away from the curb.

Jensen laughs. “I know you want to have sex with me, Jared. I wouldn’t be here if the feeling wasn’t mutual.”

The sight of Jared’s face at Jensen’s words makes Jensen laugh even harder.

“I didn’t… This isn’t… I… It’s…” Jared sputters.

“No?”

“Well, I didn’t pack any supplies for that, so there,” Jared huffs.

That is the sweetest thing that Jensen remembers hearing. “Well, I’m sure there is a drug store or two on the way,” Jensen suggests. Maybe he hadn’t been planning on it earlier, but he’s alone with Jared in a car while they speed off to a secluded lakeshore for a twilight picnic. He might not have his memories, but he knows how this night is going to end.

If he gets his way, and the look on Jared’s face says he will, there are going to be some fireworks going off behind Jensen’s eyes tonight.


End file.
